Donkey Kong Country
Donkey Kong Country is a popular game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and was released in 1994. The game is known for being the first game to use pre-rendered sprites, creating a 3D effect throughout the game. Story The game stars Donkey Kong, King K. Rool and his Kremling Krew,. King K. Rool has stolen Donkey Kongs precious Banana Hoard from his home, Donkey Kong Island. With the help of his friend, Diddy Kong, Donkey must chase K. Rool to his ship, the Gangplank Galleon, and get back his bananas. Gameplay The game introduces the "tag-team" system. Diddy and Donkey Kong follow each other and each have their own unique abilities. Diddy is faster and more agile than Donkey, however, he's not as strong as Donkey and have difficulty defeating stronger enemy such as Krusha. Donkey Kong is stronger and slower, as well as having his own unique move called Hand Slap. If one of the Kong happened to be hit, he would run away and couldn't be used. A Kong can be "resurrected" by finding a DK Barrel and smashing it. Losing both Kong or falling in a bottomless pit will cause an Extra Life to be lost. Kong Allies During their adventure, Diddy and Donkey are helped by the other members of the Kong clan. They are: * Cranky Kong help by randomly giving hint. He also appear to give narration after the defeat of a boss in the Gameboy Advance version. * Candy Kong allow the player to save their progress. She also host a dance minigame in the Gameboy Advance version. * Funky Kong let the Kong use his barrel jet, allowing them to visit worlds they already completed. He also host a fishing minigame in the Gameboy and Gameboy Advance version. Animal Buddies The Kongs are not the only ones to help Donkey and Diddy in their quest, the wildlife also help. Each Animal Buddy is prisoner in a crate with their likeness on it. They are: * Rambi the Rhinoceros is first found halfway through the first level. He can defeat most enemies and break entrances to Bonus Levels. * Enguarde the Swordfish is exclusively found in the underwater level. He's the only way to defeat underwater enemies. * Winky the Frog can defeat most enemies by jumping on them. She also jumps very high. * Squawks the Parrot is the only non-rideable Animal Buddy. He assist the Kongs by carrying a lamp in the level "Torchlight Trouble". * Expresso the Ostrich is the least powerful animal buddy, having no way to attack. However, it's balanced by the fact that Expresso can glide through the air and is the fastest. Smaller enemy (such as Klaptrap) may also pass under her legs. Items and Objects During their adventure, Diddy and Donkey will run in a variety of collectibe. * Each 100 Bananas collected will give an extra life. * The Banana Bunch act the same, only they give either 5 or 10 bannanas. * Various kind of Barrel appear in the game. * The Balloon give extra life. * The K-O-N-G Letters will give an extra life if all collected. * The Tire allow the Kong's to bounce to new height. * The Golden Animal Buddy Icon will take the player to a minigame if three are collected. * The Minecart is found in two levels, the Kongs have to ride it. Worlds and Levels Kongo Jungle * Jungle Hijinks * Ropey Rampage * Reptile Rumble * Coral Capers * Barrel Cannon Canyon Monkey Mines * Winky's Walkway * Mine Cart Carnage * Bouncy Bonanza * Stop & Go Station * Millstone Mayhem Vine Valley * Vulture Culture * Tree Top Town * Forest Frenzy * Temple Tempest * Orang-utan Gang * Clam City Gorilla Glacier * Snow Barrel Blast * Slipslide Ride * Ice Age Alley * Croctopus Chase * Torchlight Trouble * Rope Bridge Rumble Kremkroc Industries, Inc. * Oil Drum Alley * Trick Track Trek * Elevator Antics * Poison Pond * Mine Cart Madness * Blackout Basement Chimp Caverns * Tanked Up Trouble * Manic Mincers * Misty Mine * Necky's Nutmare (GBC only) * Loopy Lights * Platform Perils Note: Gangplank Galleon is also present on the overworld map, however, it's not really a world. Rather, it's the final boss battle against King K. Rool, The Galleon can be seen approaching closer each time a world is beaten until it's finnaly accesible after beating Chimp Cavern. Also, there is a "world" wich is located before Kongo Jungle on the overworld map. this unknow world/level can't be asscesed. Bosses Each Boss is found at the end of a world and guard a portion of Donekey Kong Banana Hoard. Each boss (excluding K. Rool) is a bigger version of a generic enemy. They are in order of appearance: * Very Gnawty * Master Necky * Queen B. * Really Gnawty * Dumb Drum * Master Necky Snr. * King K. Rool Ports The game was poreted to the GameBoy Color in 2000, while it's a faithfull conversion, there's still a few difference.: * There's three different tittle screens. * Much like Donkey Kong Land, only one Kong appears at time. * The Gameboy printer can be used. * The level "Winky's Walkway" was extended. * A new level called "Necky Nutmare" have been added in Chimp Caverns. * The Kongs don't ride the Animal Buddies, rather, they become them. * Two minigames have been added, Funky hosts a fishing game (wich will be later reprised in the GBA port) and Cranky a shooting game. * Two additional difficulty have been added, the first one remove the DK Barrels and the second one the Star Barrel. * Some of the music in Donkey Kong Land' was reused. Another port was made for the Gameboy Advance in 2003, the change include: * Candy hosts a dance minigame. * A "Time Attack" mode have been added. * The Rockroc enemy can now be defeated by using Donkey Kong's Handslap move. * Some enemies have different colors. * The bosses were made stronger, Queen B. now has three Zingers surrounding here, Really Gnawty can make stalagtites fall and Dumb Drum must have a TNT Barrel thrown at him. * The game can be saved all the time. * After meeting Funky once, he can be summoned anytime on the world map. *The maps have been redesigned. * The credits took place in Donkey Kong's Treehouse in the original, they now take place on the Gangplank Galleon. * A new mode called "Videogame Hero" has been added. In this mode, the player control a yellow-clad Diddy who can't use a DK barrel. * The save also saves the number of lives. * The automatic barrel that send to a bonus room were replaced by the Bonus Barrel used in the sequel. * The battle against Master Necky Snr. is against two vulture isntead of one. Trivia * The Gnawty enemy is pictured as blue on the boxart while they were grey in-game. They would eventually become blue in ''Donkey Kong 64 and the GBA port. Category: Super Nintendo Games Category: Virtual Console Games